User blog:AndreaTeamLily/Team Lily
Team Lily, We are rebuilding after losing a few awesome members/friends and cutting several new members that didn’t play. It is a perfect time to continue to have fun while remembering our rules of play during the Order of the Lily competition. #'Everyone must play the lily quest'. We have a weekly requirement of 1,000 points total over the entire competition. That goal is subject to increase as we become a stronger guild again. Our players average 4,800 points a week and our top players score at least 12,000. Our goal is to consistently be one of the top 5 Diamond teams. (I anticipate that we will lose our Diamond status this week and it will take time to regain it.) We realize that there will be weeks you can’t play, need to play less or just want to take a week off. Just post in chat to let us know. New members are given one full challenge to meet the 1,000 lily requirement until they are cut. #'Collection item requests:' We request fresh fish only by asking if someone could request fresh fish. We request ONLY for lily quests. We send only for lily quests. This allows players to fulfill either a request or send quest. (This is only during the Lily competition Friday, Saturday and Sunday before the competition request whatever and whenever you want.) Why fresh fish? Everyone has it and it is easy to search for. On rare occasions where a new member doesn’t have fresh fish we can request broken cup or cricket bat until the new member has fresh fish. The new member should request fresh fish to build up a stock pile to be gifted upon request. Please DO NOT take a request that you did not ask for. '''If you did not request fresh fish, but it has been requested, simply read chat to determine if the request was made for a specific person. If it states for a quest with no name mentioned you may take it. If it is just a request with no comment you may take it. '''Always say thank you. '''It is not only courteous and respectful, it tells others that the person who requested actually did fulfill their quest. * Save at least 21 in your gift box''' to use for a quest calling for collection items. Instead of searching by playing rooms simply accept the required number of collection items from your gift box. #'Weapon item requests:' We request stone flame '''by asking if someone could request the stone flame. We request ONLY for lily quests. We send only for lily quests. This allows players to fulfill either a request or send quest. (This is only during the Lily competition Friday, Saturday and Sunday before the competition request whatever and whenever you want.) It is easier and more efficient to request just one weapon throughout the competition; however you may also request bulb horn and mirror. All of these weapons allow 4 players to fulfill a weapons quest. Let the person who requested the item claim the first spot. There will be three remaining. Once the requester or more then one requester says thank you the remaining spots are up for grabs. '''Please DO NOT take a request that you did not ask for. If you did not request stone flame, but it has been requested, simply read chat to determine if the request was made for one or more specific people. If it states for a quest with no name mentioned you may take it. If it is just a request with no post you may take it. Always say thank you. '''It is not only courteous and respectful, it tells others that the person who requested actually did fulfill their quest. * Save at least 21 in your gift box to use for a quest calling for weapons. Instead of searching by playing rooms simply accept the required number of weapons from your gift box. # Fixer item requests:' We request '''twine' by asking if someone could request twine. We request ONLY for lily quests. We send only for lily quests. This allows players to fulfill either a request or send quest. (This is only during the Lily competition Friday, Saturday and Sunday before the competition request whatever and whenever you want.) It is easier and more efficient to request just one fixer throughout the competition. *By only requesting one fixer members know to keep several on hand. It also allows you to manage your turn in a collection and banish monster quests more efficiently. The twine fixer allows 2 players to fulfill a fixer quest. Let the first person who requested the item claim the first spot. Then the second person can take the remaining. If only one person requested twine there will be one spot remaining. Please DO NOT take a request that you did not ask for. 'If you did not request twine, but it has been requested, simply read chat to determine if the request was made for one or more specific people. If it states for a quest with no name mentioned you may take it. If it is just a request with no post you may take it. ' Always say thank you. '''It is not only courteous and respectful, it tells others that the person who requested actually did fulfill their quest. * Save at least 7 in your gift box. If someone requests twine and for some reason you do not have any simply accept one or two twine gifts then use them to fulfill the quest. #'Manage your gift box: '''Besides the tips mentioned above, keep 12-15 unopened regular gifts in your gift box. They will be there for an open gifts quest and members will still be able to send you gifts which is equally important. ( ** ''Ideally we should only have other guild members as our friends to avoid friends not in our guild from taking our requests; however we need a full guild and we need members to properly manage their gift box for that to happen. As we are rebuilding, friends from other guilds are import''ant ''to those who live in time zones outside of the US and for those who need access passes.) ''During the competition it is best to only send gifts for quests. Dove quests can be particularly challenging. Remember you can collect doves by gifting collection items, weapons, fixer, access passes and of course by sending gifts to your friends. #'Access passes: It is up to you how you manage your access passes. You may request passes at anytime. I manage mine by not playing room events. If that room ends up not being one that requires access passes all those access passes are converted to current access passes. #If you have any questions please ask. We are always happy to help. Category:Blog posts